Timey Wimey Stuff
by Abboz
Summary: A refuel and random journey brings the return of old friends. And the Doctor learns that it is a small existence afterall, and in it, anything can happen. 10thDoctor/Rose. Joint story with Lady Marian of Locksley! I do the even chaps and she does the odd.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The Doctor brushed his hands over the lavender

The Doctor brushed his hands over the lavender. Rose would have loved it here, so would Martha. He sighed.

He'd been here before, with Rose. Oh how he missed her. Her witty gabble, her long hair, her sweet scent, everything. He lay down and looked up at the suns (there were two). Here on Barcelona he had really gotten to know Rose. He thought about the people he loved: Maria - his Time Lord wife - Alan - his only son - Susan - his beloved granddaughter - and Rose. All of them gone is someway or another. His wife and son wiped out by the Daleks, Susan lost on Earth (probably dead) and Rose stuck in some god forsaken world.

He shed a tear, just one tiny tear, then he leapt up determined to find a new love. Maybe someone here on Barcelona. Then again maybe not. All the women here had three heads (that he didn't mind) and rotting teeth accompanied with awful breath.

Just then he heard a voice. It was Donna, she was calling him,

'DOCTOR'

He walked over to where the voice had boomed from.

'Yes,' she was glaring and a man behind a small stall, 'what's wrong Donna?'

'This _man _says I don't have the right money to buy anything, but I'm starving!'

'Would you let a man with Australian dollars buy anything from you?'

'Sure, I'd just get it changed later'

He sighed; she was never going to get used to traveling in time, was she? He took her arm and pulled her away from the vendor.

'I think there's some food in the TARDIS. In fact, it's about time we head off'

'Where to next then Doctor?' she loved the way his name sounded on her tongue. It could be a weapon or the most beautiful word ever.

'We need to head to the rift Cardiff to re-fuel. While we're there I've got a friend I'd like you to meet!'

'Another assistant you've got stashed away?' she teased

'Sort of'

'I bet she's blonde'

'Not exactly, she's a he, and he's got brown hair'

'A he?' Donna perked up; if the Doctor was still in love with Rose at least he had friends.

'What's his name?'

'Hmm?' he was thinking about Rose again, how she'd saved Jack and she didn't even know it.

'Your friend, what's his name?'

'Jack' he answered simply before heading over to the TARDIS and pulling the doors open.

Donna followed behind him and pulled the doors shut. The doctor fiddled with some buttons and pulled some levers before the time machine roared into life. Donna grabbed the rail beside her; she'd always gotten travelsick and it was worse flying through time and space.

_Was he cute? _She wondered as a small smile spread across his face.

'Yes'

Donna jumped as he spoke,

'Yes what?'

'Yes, he's cute'

'How did you-?

'The TARDIS. It can read minds and I can read it' he made it sound the most obvious thing in the world.

Donna just nodded, she was never going to get used to all this timey wimey stuff. The TARDIS landed with a bump and the doors flew open revealing a huge rift. It was beautiful.

'We're here'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow!" Donna stared up at the red light of the rift, she had never seen anything like it before. "So where's this Jack then?" Maybe he shouldn't have told her he was cute, it was always the same with women.

"Doctor!" He heard his name being called, a strong hint of an American accent.

"Speak of the devil, and he comes running calling your name it appears!" Jack stepped into the TARDIS, he could have sworn it was different than the last time he'd seen it.

"You were talking about me?... Hello there." His attention quickly moved on to Donna, now he realised why it felt different, a different presence.

"Don't!" The Doctor thought that Jack would have learnt not to hit on every assistant he got by now. But Jack was Jack, always would be.

"So who's this lovely lady?"

"Her name's Donna, stay away from her."

"Nice to meet you Donna." Somehow Jack managed to make such a simple phrase into a flirt, the Doctor just sighed, there was no stopping him was there.

"Nice to meet you Jack."

"That's Captain Jack Harkness to you." He liked to show off his title, even if it wasn't technically his own.

"Which means, you can call him Jack." The Doctor liked to maintain his authority, but it was often a struggle with Jack around.

"So what brings you two to sunny, well rainy, Cardiff then?"

"Just refuelling, then off on another of our many adventures."

"Hope you're not planning on leaving me behind this time! I think you should give me a little time to get to know Donna here."

"She's not interested Jack." He thought it was sensible to clarify that, before Jack started getting any ideas, besides he didn't see the point in having Jack follow them around if he only wanted to get up close and personal with Donna.

"Who says I'm not interested?" The Doctor gave her a look, 'You? And Him?'. "No, I'm not interested… but you should let me speak for myself."

"Who said I was interested? You think it's all one thing with me don't you?! Well it's not like that anymore."

"Oh… who's the lucky lady then?" Donna was surprisingly unaware that he wasn't… well entirely straight.

"I bet you £50 it's a man." The Doctor said, grinning at Jack.

"How did you know? Come on!... It could have been a lady… couldn't it?!"

"Well _I_ thought it was a lady, don't worry it's not that obvious."

"The TARDIS reads minds, I can read the TARDIS… do I seriously not tell anyone that? Never mind."

"So there are no secrets in this ship!" Donna joked, but found Jack's reply a little disturbing.

"Better keep my thoughts clean then."

"Wait a minute… who said you were coming?" Jack was taking over again and the Doctor didn't like it.

"Erm… I did?" He was hoping that, that was the right answer.

"Yeah, let him come, you can't just leave him behind."

"Fine, you can come, but just for one trip mind you. Don't want you abandoning your new boyfriend." He tried to hide his real feelings with a joke, but if he had been truthful, The Doctor would have said he was glad to have Jack back. Jack reminded him of their times with Rose, who he found he was missing more and more with each passing day.

The Doctor went back over to the console, pressing a few buttons and pulling some levers, Donna guessed that the TARDIS was done refuelling.

"So where do you want to go now?" If he was honest, he had begun to care less and less where they went, okay he found it exciting once there, but with Rose, and even Martha it had been more fun when choosing destinations.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what's out there, you're the time traveller."

"Jack?"

"How about… random co-ordinates?"

"Sounds good to me." He had always found it the most exciting when they had no idea where they were going, and besides the TARDIS didn't always take them to the right place anyway.

Again the Doctor began setting the TARDIS in motion, Jack immediately jumped to help him, seeming to know just as much as the Doctor did. Donna was curious as to how often Jack had travelled with him, he seemed to know a lot about the TARDIS and the Doctor.

Donna rushed to shut the doors, however experienced the two men were, they weren't exactly very responsible.

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" She yelled at them, grabbing on the nearby rail as she was thrown to the floor by a sudden jolt of the ship. She clamped a hand over her mouth, time travel still made her feel sick, she wondered if she would ever get over it.

Suddenly the TARDIS came to a halt, Donna climbed to her feet, she felt a lot better now.

"So where are we?" She asked eagerly.

"Why don't you open the doors and find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Donna wrenched open the doors and looked outside, not really knowing what to expect. She turned around slowly with a bored expression plastered over her face,

'So much for "random co-ordinates", we're still on bloody earth'

'We can't be; I know the settings for earth and these defiantly aren't them'

'Ooh, maybe we're in a parallel universe then?' she smiled at what she thought to be a funny joke. Only Jack noted the slight pain in the Doctor's eyes. He slapped a hand on his back and said softly,

'You have to try to move on, maybe with Donna?'

'Donna?!' he spluttered

Jack just shrugged; clearly she was available and his for the taking.

'So, you ever been here before then?'

'Nope,' he tried to put on a brave face and not think about last time he was in a parallel universe, 'then again, one parallel world looks much like another'

He didn't like being here, something bad was bound to happen.

Jack looked around himself: they were in Cardiff. At least, a parallel Cardiff. It was identical to the one they'd just come from. He walked over to a paving stone and was suddenly disappointed when it didn't swallow him up and take him under ground to a parallel hub.

'I prefer my Cardiff' he said, mostly to himself. But someone heard him.

'Your Cardiff? Since when did anyone own Cardiff?'

Jack froze; he knew that voice. It was Owen's voice, Owen Harper.

'Owen? Is that you mate?'

'More to the point is that you? So you finally came back, eh. The others will be so pleased. We've had no one to pay for our drinks'

Jack just nodded, completely dumbfounded.

'I…,' his throat felt suddenly dry, 'I'll catch up with you later. I'm with a mate of mine. Might see you at the feeding ground tonight?'

He hoped this parallel Owen got the joke. But he didn't have time to ask; Owen was already snogging the face off someone who looked a lot like Gwen.

Jack caught up with Donna (who could walk at an alarming rate, when she wanted to) and the Doctor, who was dragging his feet slightly.

'Oh my god! Is there, like, a parallel Donna?'

'For the good of man kind, I hope not'

'I'll assume that was a joke'

'Just ignore him,' Jack linked arms with Donna, 'last time he was in a place like this he lost his love before he'd even told her how he felt'

Donna didn't have to say anything to know Jack was talking about Rose.

Suddenly the Doctor heard a voice far away behind him call his name. It was so quiet that he almost didn't bother to turn around. But then he heard it again and a nagging feeling told him that if he didn't turn around, he'd regret it.

So he turned around just in time to see the flash of blonde. No one else had blonde hair quite like that. He ran, for all he was worth, towards her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. They stood in silence for a few moments. Neither daring to admit what they were seeing. The Doctor shifted his eyes to the small baby in Rose's arms and felt stupid. She was beautiful, why wouldn't she have a family? With Mickey the idiot.

She smiled,

'For a man who travels through time and space you have a really bad memory!'

'What?'

'Don't you remember anything? This is mum's baby, she was pregnant when you…said goodbye. This is John, like John Smith' they both smiled at the mention of his alter ego.

'So, you're single? Or are you…'he trailed off

'I'm single. Mickey's gone; he's out of my life. I…I never gave up hope that you'd be back and in the end I think he got sick of your name. So we kinda went our separate ways'

He couldn't believe his luck! The woman he loved was standing before him, as beautiful as ever and totally single. He had to grab this chance.

He reached across her, carefully dodging the baby. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He was soft and gentle at first but then passion took over. He hadn't seen her in over a year, they had some catching up to do.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and they broke away, slightly short of breath, to see where it had come from. And there was Jack with a camera pointed at them, a huge grin on his face,

'About bloody time too!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jack? I could have sworn the Daleks killed you!" Jack had almost forgotten that he hadn't seen Rose since satellite five.

"Well I got lucky, the Bad Wolf saved me, except now I can't die; it's complicated really."

"Oh, well glad to have you back."

"Glad to have you back! You're the one that's been away so long!" Rose chose to ignore the last comment; it wasn't as if she had chosen to leave.

"Thanks." To be honest she had stopped listening properly a while a go, and although was glad to see he was alive, would much rather have had some alone time with the Doctor. "So how did you manage to find me again? I thought you said you could never get through again?"

"Well I can answer that." She had forgotten how Jack liked to talk, he obviously didn't realise she wanted to talk to the Doctor. "Well we had a little mishap with the rift manipulator at Torchwood Cardiff."

"You work for Torchwood? Me too!"

"Right well anyway, back to the point."

"Yeah sorry."

"And we accidently splintered time and space, well when I say we I mean my team… it's a long story. And I guess we never actually completely repaired it."

"Well for once, I'm glad you mucked up Jack." The Doctor told him appreciatively, his arms still wrapped around Rose.

"Yeah me too. But I see you've been replacing me Doctor!" She joked, the two men had been too distracted by her to introduce Donna and Rose to each other. Though Donna wasn't stupid and realised who she was after the Doctor's warm greeting.

"Rose, this is Donna, Donna, Rose."

"Nice to meet you Donna."

"So this is the famous Rose? I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope?"

"You could say 'Good'."

"Well I need to get home, this little boy needs his mum."

"Oh… well I guess we'd better go then, people to see, worlds to save; the usual sort of thing really." The Doctor tried to cover the great disappointment at the thought she wouldn't be joining them, but as usual his babbling gave it away.

"No don't be silly! You're not leaving me here, I'll be back soon."

"That's fantastic! We'll wait here then." The Doctor grinned at her, that was the best news he had heard since… well since he had lost her.

"Definitely not! You're coming with me, can't take the risk of being left behind." She joked. "You two can wait here." Rose took the Doctor's hand, leading him towards the mansion she now had the privilege of living in.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said, he was glad to get away from the others.

"No problem, I'd forgotten how much Jack likes to talk."

"Hmm… and I wasn't replacing you by the way."

"I realised, just wondered how long it would take for you to introduce her."

"Why would I waste time introducing her when I could spend it catching up with you?" He leaned it to kiss her again, but she moved away.

"Not in front of the baby! I don't think he wants to see his big sis kissing a strange man!" She joked. "Tell you what, you want to hold him? Means you'll keep you're hands off me!"

"Very funny." She handed him baby John, it felt quite funny really, like holding the baby version of himself, especially since he had been named after him, well his alter ego really. Rose smiled at the Doctor; who'd have thought he would have been so enthralled by a baby. "Rose?" How good it felt to say her name again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too… I wanted to tell you, when we were on the beach, I just didn't have time."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." She smiled at him again.

* * *

As the couple walked off, Donna couldn't help but express her opinion of Rose, okay she knew how the Doctor felt about her, but she wasn't impressed.

"Trust him to choose the pretty blonde!"

"She's not just a pretty blonde!" Jack exclaimed, he couldn't believe Donna would get so jealous, he hadn't really thought she liked the Doctor. "She is clever, witty, quick-thinking, feisty, courageous and so much more… and if the Doctor loves her, how can she be just a pretty blonde?"

"I suppose you're right, but still I could have guessed."

"You need to stop talking for once! You talk too much!" Jack didn't like Donna bad mouthing Rose, and he was starting to be opposed to Donna, but he decided to give her a chance, the Doctor had after all.

"You never stop talking!" She retaliated. In the little time that Donna had known Jack, the one thing she had learnt was that he liked to talk, seemingly to anyone and everyone.

"Touché! So have you ever been to Cardiff Donna?"

"Well no, especially not this Cardiff!"

"Well I work here, here in our universe anyway, how about I take you sight seeing?"

"Weren't we supposed to wait here."

"Nah! It'll be fine, they could be hours, days even, you should meet Roses mum, now _she_ never stops talking, worse than me!"

"In that case, why not?!" The two walked away from the TARDIS, and even further away from the Doctor and Rose, off towards Cardiff town centre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Donna linked arms with Jack and shivered slightly and Jack wrapped his arm around her, she looked up at him,

'If you're flirting, it's not working'

Jack let out a hearty laugh, 'I've got a boyfriend back home, Ianto'

'What's he like?'

A wave of guilt washed over Jack; he didn't know. He never paid much attention to him, he was just someone he slept with. Another notch on his belt of shags. But Ianto didn't see it that way, Ianto loved him. But he'd only ever loved Captain John.

'Jack? Jack are you ok?'

'What? Yes, yes I'm fine'

'Ok, so what's he like?'

'He's sweet and caring and would put anyone else before himself'

'Why are all the best men gay? Even you!'

'I'm not gay, I'm bi. Had my fair share of the ladies too'

'Anyone I know?' she hinted

'You got to be kidding. The Doctor won't let me near any of his women'

Donna laughed, 'So, what were these sights you were gonna show me?'

'Oh yeah'

* * *

'Do I have to see your mum? Can't you just come back to the TARDIS so we can spend some time together'

'I know she's not your favourite person, and believe me you're not hers, but either way I have to give John back to her'

'Fine, but can I wait outside so I don't have to talk to her?'

'No way, you are gonna say "hi" and be civil'

'Why?' he sounded like a stroppy little kid.

'Because I love you' she whispered. She knew it, but hearing herself say it made it real.

'Well, when you put it that way I just can't say no' Rose smiled and took his hand. 'And Rose, I love you too'

'I know' she kissed him on the nose, 'I've always known'

**A/N: Another chap from Lady Marian of Locksley.. all be it a little late, but my chapter shouldn't be too long, about to write it (at least start) since the other things i need to do can't be done atm. Anyway enough from me, i'll start writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my God…" Jackie Tyler opened the door to see the one man she never thought she'd see again, more surprisingly holding her son _and_ her daughter's hand. "It's you!"

"Nice to see you again too."

"Well I was hardly expecting to see your face again… well one of your faces."

"Mum! Be nice." Jackie raised her eyebrows at Rose, did she honestly think she would ever be that nice to him.

"What are you doing here then?"

"It was completely by chance, never thought I'd see Rose again." He smiled. "But we got through and here I am."

"We? Been replacing my Rose?"

"Mum!" Rose yelled at Jackie. "Can you just leave it, he said he wasn't replacing me and I believe him."

"So can I come in? Or are we just going to leave now?"

"Come in I suppose." Jackie attempted to be civil for Rose, she wasn't about to let him disappear with her daughter at any rate.

As they headed inside, Rose took John off the Doctor, she thought at least it would sweeten her mum up if he wasn't holding him. She then handed the baby over to Jackie, perhaps he would distract her from the fact that Rose was about to run off with the Doctor _again_.

The Doctor sat himself down on the sofa, putting his arm round Rose as she sat next to him. Jackie slumped herself down in the arm chair, wondering what she would do now.

"So you're leaving with him?"

"Yes I am."

"You don't have to."

"I do, I have to."

"But why?" She could have guessed why, but she needed to hear it from her.

"Because… I love him." She smiled at him as she said it, he smiled back.

"So… what? You just leave and come back and visit sometimes?"

"No." The Doctor answered for her. "That will not be possible; I have to return to the other universe, and I'll need to repair the rift once we're through."

"Can't you just stay here?" She really didn't like the idea of never seeing Rose again.

"Not really… there could be a parallel Doctor, and you know what I'm like; I'd end up meeting him and… oh that could be messy!" Rose laughed at him, she'd missed the way he babbled on about nothing.

"So I'll just never see you again?!" Jackie couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Not necessarily, couldn't you just come back with us? Get your old life back?" The Doctor nodded; it would work. Jackie pondered it for a minute.

"But we're dead, they all think we're dead!"

"Technically yes. But that's just a technicality, I can easily change the documents." The Doctor reasoned, he knew it was important to Rose not to lose her family if she could help it.

"'Change the documents'" Jackie mimicked. "It's not that simple, we had lives there; people knew us."

"Tell them we were on holiday or something, you're creative."

"But we have lives _here_ now." Jackie was trying everything to get Rose to stay there with them.

"Mum, if you stay here, then it's you or him; don't make me choose, I'm sorry but you just can't win."

"I can't lose you Rose!" Jackie tried to plead with her.

"And _I_ can't lose him!" Rose wasn't going to give up. "Not again mum."

"Well then I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you."

Jackie looked at the Doctor questioningly. "What?"

"I know this means a lot to her." He smiled.

"So you love him?" Jackie asked after a pause; she just had to ask, check this was really what she wanted.

"Yes, I love him." She couldn't help but smile, she loved saying it.

"You really want to give up everything for him?"

"No… I don't want to, I have to." Rose had never wanted to stop travelling with him, then she'd thought she never would be able to again, but now she could, there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity.

"And you love her?" She had to be sure he wasn't going to go breaking her daughter's heart.

"Yes I do."

"Say it." Jackie had to hear him say it.

"I love Rose." He smiled at Rose as he spoke.

"And you'll look after her?"

"Mum!"

"Yes I will, I did before didn't I? I would do anything for her, I'd give my life for her, that's how much she means to me."

"Okay… if Rose is happy, then I'm happy." She realised there was nothing she could do to stop her, she'd always been stubborn, so she decided it would be better to go along with her.

"I am happy, mum; I am _so_ happy."

* * *

"You see the water tower over there?" Jack pointed at the huge, stainless steel, water feature. "That's not just to look pretty, where I come from, us lot at Torchwood can use it to amplify radio waves and stuff like that."

"Oh! Even through the water?"

"Yeah, the water helps actually, shouldn't believe everything your told."

"Well there's something I never knew!" Donna was really starting to enjoy this tour from Jack, it wasn't like the usual 'on your right you can see' kind of tour.

"And you wouldn't believe the number of alien spacecrafts we found in that bay!"

"From the rift? What do you do with them?"

"Yeah from the rift. Well if we can, we just send them back through the rift." He lowered his tone of voice. "But between you and me, we leave a few in the bay… divers just think they're shipwrecks of some kind."

Jack took Donna round to the Mermaid Quayside, to the 'information centre' they used as a cover up, well at least he hoped it would be there in this universe.

And it was, all be it looking slightly better looked after. He opened the door slowly, would this Ianto be the same as his? Or maybe in this universe he'd never recruited him. Donna peered in behind him, wondering why, of all places, he had brought her to the tourist information centre.

Ianto was stood, as per usual, behind the reception desk, sorting out some paperwork. Paperwork; Jack smiled, the good old 'paperwork' excuse. This Ianto was just like his, same suit as always, neat hair cut, it was just like home.

"Hey."

"Hello Sir."

"Want some help with that paperwork?" Jack smirked as he spoke, but was disappointed that it was met with a blank look.

"No I'm just about finished." _Stupid parallel universe _Jack thought, clearly in this universe he didn't have a relationship with Ianto.

Donna came up beside him, leaning on his shoulder, Jack shrugged her off.

"Well see you later then."

"Bye Sir." Jack left, well that could have gone better.

"That was Ianto wasn't it?" Donna asked, it was obvious really.

"Hmm… not _my_ Ianto though." Jack suddenly realised how much he missed Ianto, maybe it wasn't completely about the sex, partly also the way Ianto looked at him differently to other people.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure we'll be back to our universe soon."

"I hope so…" Now he wanted the Doctor and Rose to hurry up, and not take days like he'd said they might do.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had left Jackie to sort out the preparations for leaving. They walked slowly along the quayside, hand in hand.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you really give up everything for me?"

"Of course, I am giving everything up for you." She smiled, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Thanks."

"You said you'd give your life for me." Rose grinned, he could be so sweet sometimes.

"I would."

"Well don't."

He stopped in his tracks turning to face her with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"If you give your life for me, and I've given everything for you, then what do I have? Nothing."

"We'll share it then."

"Deal." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lightly on the nose.


End file.
